i will be always with you
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: My come back story ...with our abhirika
**hello how are you all my dear friends?**

 **I missed u all**

 **My exams have finished and** **Now I will be regular with** **my updates**

 **Kiranmai: dii this is for u ...hope you like it ...as I said I updated it ...it's treat for you ...batana zaroor  
**

 **Hope you all like it**

A man was sitting in a hospital looking very tensed seeing his watch after 10 seconds...

Nurse came near him and said:aap ander jaa sakte hai ...doctor aapko bula rahe hai

He went inside and saw doctor also looking tensed...

Man: doctor kya hua hai ...report se kya pata chala

Doctor :Maine abhi reports dekha hai ... jaise hum ne socha tha wahi hua hai...

Man : kitna time hai

Doctor : 3 to 4 months

Man: oh! No hamesha mere saath he aisa kyun hota hai..

Pls doctor ek baar aur reports check kijiye...pls...

Doctor : kitni baar bhi karenge tho result wahi aayega... Sirf tumhare khatir ek baar aur check karenge

Man : thank you doctor

Man was about to go but doctor called him

Doctor : Abhijeet

Abhijeet turned: yes doctor

Doctor : tum apne samples dena ..mai kal tumhe report bhejta hun

Abhijeet : nahi doctor ..mai khud aajaunga report lene

Doctor : OK

Abhijeet left hospital and driving his car looking very pale...

He was engrossed in his thought and started thinking about his life...his love ...and now only one name was in his mind **TARIKA**

Agar tarika ko ye baat pata chal gaya tho mujhe chod degi kya...wo aise insaan ke saath kaise reh sakti hai jise...tring tring

He got a call ...a case was reported ..he went to bureau where daya was waiting for him...and

Daya: yaar tumhe kya hogaya ...itne udaas kyun lag raha go.. ...kaha gaye the tum

Abhijeet subconsciously : hospital

Daya shocked: kya lekin kyun...kya hua hai tumhe

Abhijeet : arey. ...daya shaant hojao..mai tho bas aise he gaya tha...Matlab blood donate karne ke liye

Daya : arey lekin tum ne tho ek hafte pehle he...before he could say anything abhijeet cut him

Abhijeet : hame crime stop Jana hai jaldi chalo ...uff he escaped from the situation

Daya however knew that abhijeet was lying but it's not time to ask

 **At crime scene**

as. Usual are were investigating the case and body was sent to FL

After some time abhijeet got a call but he remembered something and talked with serious tone

Abhijeet: hello

Tarika: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: haan

Tarika: wo jaldi FL aajao is ki moth ki wajah pata chal gayi

Abhijeet :theek hai he was about to cut the call but tarika said

Tarika: patidev jee meri baat abhi khatam nahi hui hai

Abhijeet smiled by listening pati dev

Abhijeet bit serious tine : kya baaki hai

Tarika sweetly :aapne khaana khaya

Abhijeet haan

Mai baad me baat karta hun

Tarika thinking : ye abhijeet ko kya hogaya

Abhijeet forced daya to go to FL and collect evidence ...daya was shocked to hear this because he always likes to go to FL to meet his love

Daya went and after collecting evidence called tarika and made a plan

 **at night**

 **Abhirika house**

abhijeet ranged bell and tarika opened it

tarika with charming face: ander aao na...lagta hai aaj bohat thak gae

Abhijeet : hmm

Mai fresh hoke aata hun

Tarika : mai khana laga deti hun

Abhijeet : nai mujhe bhook nahi lagi ...tum khalo

Tarika: Abhijeet tum theek ho na said in concerned tone

Abhijeet: haan and went inside

Abhijeet went inside and locked

Abhijeet thinking: tarika agar tumhe pata chal ki main...tum tho mujhe chod dogi na...he cried silently and slept

Tarika thought something is happening to him but she also slept

 **Next day**

abhijeet got up and got ready and went to hospital to collect reports ...and tarika also followed him

Abhijeet went inside the doctor cabin ...tarika stood outside and listened their words

 **INSIDE CABIN**

Abhijeet :doctor aapne report dekha .. kya pata chala

Doctor : maine dekha abhijeet and ur bad luck

Report me Wahl hai jo humne socha th a

Outside

Tarika ; ye abhijeet kis report me baareme baat kar raha hai aur kya hai us report me...urg...kuch samaj nahi aaraha

Inside

Abhijeet : ye nahi hosakta Doctor agar meri biwi ko pAta chal gaya tho wo. ...

Doctor :lekin abhijeet Baal jhadna bohat common baat hoti hai aur America me iske upar tests chal gaya hai ...don't sorry we will find a solution

OUTSIDE

Tarika: baaal and a smile came on her face

Ye abhijeet bhi na pAta nahi balon se itna pyaar kyun karta hai...ek min ke liye mujhe dara he diya ...par isse kisne kaha ki may baalon me liye isse chow dungi...

And she went from there

 **at night abhirika home**

abhijeet came and knocked the door but the door was opened

And everything is blank ...he couldn't see anything ...he called her name but no use ..he searched lights and put It on

He was shocked ...their house is looking beautifully ...decorated with beautiful flowers and balloons ...and all his sad news was gone...but someone is missing ...where is she ...he went to his room ...and opened it and was shocked ...

His wife arranged candle light dinner for them ...and she was looking very sexy in that red coloured Saree with black border

She came slowly near him and said his name very slowly and ever sweetly ABHIJEET

His heart melted by listening it and he remembered something and said : mujhe tumse kuch baat karna hai

Tarika :shhh sabse pehle khaana khate hai phir baat karta hai

ABHIJEET can't say on so he said : theek hai

They had a beautiful dinner with each other

After dinner abhijeet started the conversation

Abhijeet : wo tarika baat ye hai ki ..he said with little hesitation

Tarika : abhijeet mai sab kuch jaanti hun

Abhijeet shocked : kya

Tarika : wo maine aapka peecha kia tha aaj aur Aapki baate sun li

Wo actually kal daya aur maine milkar plan banaya aur maine aapka peecha kia

Abhijeet : acha tho Aap meri zaasusi kar rahi thi

Tarika : wo wo...actually Aap itne udaas the tho..isliye and she lowered her head

Suddenly he hugged her tightly

Abhijeet: sorry jaan mujhe laga ki Aap mujhe chod denge ..jab tumhe pAta chalega ki mere Baal nahi rahenge ..kyunki aapko mere Baal bohat pasand hai na

Tarika: ek baat ache se jaanlo mai tumhara saath kabhi nahi chodungi ...mujhe laga ki tumhe kuch hogaya hai... **i will be always with you**

ABHIJEET smiled whereas tarika continued tumhe itni so baat me liye ki mai tumhe chod dungi...may tumse pyaar karti hun tumhara baalon se nahi

she could not speak because her lips was blocked by his ...their kiss was very passionate and continued until they need to take breath

Tarika blushed very harder and hid her face on his hard chest

Abhijeet smiled and said thankyou

Tarika : kisliye

Abhijeet : mere zindagi me aane ke liye and I love you jaan

ABHIJEET borrowed his face in her neck and kissed her

Tarika blushed and said abhijeet

Abhijeet : shh ab much mat bolo and took her to bed and had passionate night

 **abhirika forever together**

 **Pls give ur** **precious reviews**

 **Awaiting for ur reviews and will back with MKHTP**


End file.
